Arista Fanfiction
Arista Ariel's sister was worried that if Ariel remains as a human for to long she would die so she went to the surface to find out. As Arista reached the surface she saw Ariel on the beach with her new human legs. "Oh my gosh She made a bargain with the sea witch." Arista knew Ariel couldn't speak anymore so she went back underwater to talk to Ursula. As Arista swam to get to Ursula's lair she spotted a mermaid heading inside so sh decided to follow. Arista was nervous as she entered the lair she gave a heavy pant and hugged herself then saw the mermaid being turned into a sea worm. "No." Arista gasped then Ursula came in. "You must be Arista." "Yes I'm Ariel's sister. Did you turn Ariel into a human?" "Yes my dear for three days. If she kisses the human prince before the sunsets on the third day she'll remain human permantally but if he doesn't she turns back into a mermaid and she belongs to me." Ursula replied. "Ursula I don't want to be a worm but I would like to become human and join Ariel." Arista said nervously. "Then you will have your request granted but I need your voice to do that." "That means I won't speak anymore." Arista said nervously. "That's right." Ursula replied then she got her ingredients together and Arista signed the contract. Ursula casted a spell to perform the ritual. "Now sing." Arista began vocalizing then her voice was dragged into Ursula's shell. Arista held herself as the spell was about to begin. Arista was placed in a bubble then her tail turned into legs. Arista couldn't breathe in the water anymore so she gurgled and began swimming to get to the surface. Before she got to the surface Arista sank as she drowned then dolphins came and brought her to the surface. Arista coughed due to the water she inhaled from drowning then she was placed on the beach. As Arista lied on the beach she saw her new legs but was not used to them yet until she found a cloth to use as clothes. Arista walked around the beach looking for Ariel but the problem is Arista only has a short time of being human unlike Ariel so after the sun sets she'll get her voice back and turn back into a mermaid. Arista saw Ariel all alone and went to see her. Ariel recognized Arista and they hugged each other. Ariel warned Arista that the two of them will become mermaids again soon then Ariel and Arista's voices came back to them. "Ariel I was worried about you." "Arista this is my dream." Before Arista could say more the sun set and Ariel and Arista groaned as they returned to their mermaid forms. "Arista I"m sorry." "Don't blame yourself Ariel we'll tell Daddy this when we get back." Then Ursula came and grabbed the two mermaids. Ursula took Ariel and Arista back to her lair. "your times are up and ou belong to me now." Just then Ariel groaned in pain. "What's happening to me?" Ariel groaned again then she dissolved into sea foam. "Ariel No!" Arista sobbed for the loss of her sister. "I kne this was going to happen!" As Arista wept Ursula Had the contract swril around her. "No please!" Arista begged then her skin changed and her face was transforming. "A new addition to my garden." Ursula cackled then Arista was turned into a sea worm and she will have to be that way until someone can rescue her.